Daily Digs Pilot
by hatchet.chef
Summary: FIRST EPISODE STORY OF A NEW SERIES DAILY DIGS


It was a dark and stormy night.

In a tiny orphan.

Dakota was 5 and Lindsay was 6.

"Get to work and clean you idiot children! No wonder why nobody wants to adopt you!" A nun yells.

Lindsay and Dakota were dusting.

Someone knocks on the door.

A nun opens it.

"AYE WE WANT CHILDREN YALL" Chef says loudly.

"I don't want to give birth to no poopy ass baby." Leshawna says.

The nun rolls her eyes.

Lindsay runs up to Chef.

"Hello sir. I like your outfit!" Lindsay compliments.

"I CHOSE HER!" Chef shouts.

Lindsay claps her hands.

"Okay! Lets fill out the paper work!" The nun says.

"Wait! Sis!" Dakota says.

Leshawna grabs Dakota.

"AREN'T YOU CUTE! YOU'RE COMMING WITH ME." Leshawna says.

Leshawna and Chef fill out the paper work and adopt Lindsay and Dakota.

* * *

_**10 years later...**_

* * *

"Alright yall ready?" Chef asks.

Lindsay and Dakota nod.

Chef drops them off at a highschool.

"Dad! Why did we have to move from Florida to Chicago?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah! I have plenty of friends in Chicago!" Dakota complains.

"For yo mama to get a job here. Good luck yall." Chef says driving away.

Lindsay and Dakota walk up to the school and enter.

They see a lot of new kids.

Lindsay sees teenagers making out in the halls.

"Lets see if we can find friends!" Lindsay says grabbing Dakota.

They both see a guy reading a book.

Dakota walks up to him.

Dakota taps his shoulder.

"Hiiiii!" Dakota waves.

"What do you want Shirley Temple?" Noah asks putting down his book.

"Oh! I love that drink!" Dakota says excited.

"What?" Noah asks.

"So what are you reading?" Dakota asks.

"A book called none of your buisness." Noah says.

Lindsay grabs the book.

"The book is called How to Play Truth or Dare." Lindsay says confused.

Noah grabs the book.

"This is personal! Get away from me!" Noah says hugging the book.

Lindsay and Dakota shrug and walk away.

They both see a huge crowd.

A girl named Cari walks down the halls.

A bunch of girls try to talk to her and hug her.

Boys stare at her.

"Hi there!" Lindsay introduces.

Cari looks at Lindsay with a fake smile and walks away.

"I guess she didn't hear me?" Lindsay asks.

Dakota pats Lindsays shoulder.

A random snowball was thrown at Lindsay and Dakota.

"What the...snowballs in August?" Lindsay asks.

"HA! YOU JUST GOT GWEN GOBBLED!" Gwen says coming through the window.

"Who the..?" Dakota asks.

"I'm Gwen. The schools best prankester." Gwen introduces.

"Nice to meet you!" Lindsay says.

Lindsay shakes Gwens hand.

Lindsay gets shocked and falls down.

"OUCH! YOUR HAND IS ELECTRIC!" Lindsay screams.

"No it's not! It's the hand buzzer! It's still in style!" Gwen says.

"Nice!" Dakota says high fiving Gwen.

Dakota gets shocked and falls down.

"Prank you guys later!" Gwen says walking off.

"She's weird." Dakota says getting up.

"She's funny." Lindsay says getting up.

"Who is that guy?" Lindsay asks.

Senior boys walk down the halls.

Lindsay and Dakota look.

Chris and some other boys are walking down the halls.

"Woah! They're so cute!" Lindsay says.

"And dreamy!" Dakota adds.

Cari walks up to Chris.

Cari feels Chris's hair.

"You have nice hair." Cari says in a sexy tone.

"I know I do. I use Charlie Sheen shampoo." Chris says.

Cari rolls her eyes and walks off.

Lindsay and Dakota walk up to Chris.

"Hi!" Lindsay and Dakota say.

"Who are you two?" Chris asks.

"Girls." Dakota says shyly.

"I like that." Chris says winking at both of them.

Gwen pulls Dakota and Lindsay away from Chris.

"Are you too idiots or what?" Gwen asks.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"He's a man whore! Don't fall for him!" Gwen warns.

"He's too cute to be a man whore!" Dakota says.

"He's too innocent!" Lindsay says smiling.

The bell rings.

"You too be safe. You been warned." Gwen says.

Gwen walks away.

Dakota and Lindsay go to their classes.

1st class, history.

"Welcome to history class!" A teacher introduces.

Time goes by until lunch.

Dakota and Lindsay walk up to a table and sit down.

"Hey new kids!" Heather says walking up to them.

Heather sits with them.

"I'm Heather." Heather introduces.

Izzy and Cari walk up to the table.

"Hi i'm Izzy!" Izzy introduces.

"I'm Cari! Nice to meet you guys!" Cari says.

"Hi! Do you guys want to all be friends?" Lindsay asks.

"Of course!" Cari said.

"Yay!" Dakota cheers.

"Cari how do you have the guys all after you?" Lindsay asks.

"How should I know?" Cari says as she pulls up her skirt.

Tyler comes by with Alejandro.

"Hey Heather!" Tyler says.

Heather gets up and hugs Tyler.

"Hey!" Heather smiles.

Cari hugs Tyler.

"Hey there." Cari winks.

"Oh hey Cari." Tyler blushes.

Alejandro rolls his eyes.

"So do you guys want to start a group?" Lindsay asks.

"With all of us?" Izzy asks.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Cari encourages.

"Uh yeah! But there's a lot of girls in this group. Don't you think we should add one more guy?" Tyler asks.

Noah walks by.

"Have you humans seen my book?" Noah asks.

Izzy grabs Noah.

"Lets add him." Izzy says.

"Alright! We have our group!" Cari cheers.

"Wait what's a group?" Alejandro asks.

Everyone facepalms.

"What if I don't want to be in your group?" Noah asks.

"Then i'll punch you in the face." Tyler says holding up his fist.

Noah gulps.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." Cari winks.

"Okay! See ya!" Heather waves.

"Why don't you come with me?" Cari asks.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" Heather says following Cari.

Heather and Cari go into the bathroom.

Lindsay high 5s Dakota.

"EEP! We have a group of friends!" Lindsay cheers.

"EEP!" Dakota squeals.

"Good! Now I can pull all the pranks I want." Gwen says evilly.

Everyone facepalms.

The bell rings.

"We should go back to class!" Izzy says.

"You don't say smart one?" Noah says putting his book away.

Izzy sticks out her tounge at Noah.

Everyone goes back to their class.

* * *

At the end of the day

Dakota and Lindsay walk to their car.

"YO HOW WAS SCHOOL!" Chef asks.

"Fun!" Lindsay says excited.

"That was school?" Dakota asks.

Lindsay facepalms.

"ANY CUTE BOYS?" Chef asks.

"YEAH!" Lindsay and Dakota say at the same time.

They both look at eachother awkwardly.

"WHO?" Chef asks.

"A senior!" Lindsay and Dakota say at the same time.

They both look at eachother again.

"ANYONE ELSE?" Chef asks.

They both nod.

"We met this nice girl who's the team leader named Cari!" Dakota says.

"Oh yeah! She's so cool! She let us in her group! EEP!" Lindsay says.

"I'M GLAD YALL! NOW WHO WANTS SOME KFC?" Chef asks.

They raise there hands and scream.

Chef drives to KFC.

They eat KFC.


End file.
